Es legal
by Witch Mix
Summary: Finalmente, después de mucho esperar, Lambo tiene 18 años ¿Qué sera de su vida de ahora en más?


_Que vergüenza, se suponía que esto lo publicaría ayer, tal como hice en Amor Yaoi, pero se me fue el día._

 _Bueno, este shot no solo cumple la función de celebrar el cumpleaños de mi vaca favorita, sino también de sacarles una que otra sonrisa._

 _Espero les guste :)_

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, logró una de sus metas.

¡Tener 18 años!

Por que si, hoy, 27 de Mayo, Lambo Bovino era oficialmente un mayor para la sociedad. Tenía derecho a guardar silencio y sería juzgado como un adulto. Al menos eso le dijo Bakadera como "felicitación" por su cumpleaños en cuanto cruzaron miradas. Y Lambo, como adulto maduro, le respondió que se fuera al demonio.

Luego se había encontrado con Takeshi, quien no solo lo felicito, sino que también le regalo un "sushi sorpresa de cumpleaños" exclusivamente para él. Todavía recordaba como el más mayor rió en cuanto vio su cara alegre, diciendo que no importase la edad seguía siendo un niño.

Ryohei y sus "¡EXTREMO!" fueron lo siguiente. Y como era de esperarse, Ryohei le regalo una autorización para unirse al club de boxeo ¡Pero esperen! Esta era la autorización para adultos, ya saben, en la cual no necesitas la firma de tu padre o tutor. Lambo no sabía si sonreír porque quería o hacerlo forzadamente. Para el gran final, le dio un EXTREMO abrazo y se fue trotando.

Rokudo Mukuro no se hizo rogar e hizo su increíble aparición ante él. Y como asombroso regalo, le dio a Lambo, lo que según él, siempre quiso. Un autógrafo con todo y dedicatorio del asombroso, increíble, único y para nada ególatra, Mukuro Rokudo. Inclusive el más grande tuvo el descaro de decirle que si quería llorar de la felicidad que no se contuviera, que no lo juzgaría. Y por el único motivo por el cual Lambo no le metió el autógrafo por donde no le entra el sol a la piña, fue porque lo educaron con buenos modales… Y uno que otro jabón en la boca (cortesía del hipócrita de Ahodera).

Las siguientes fueron las chicas. Con las que en simples oraciones pudo decir que hizo cada una.

Kyoko: un adorable "feliz cumpleaños" seguido de una cesta con dulces de marcas importantes.

Haru: un traje confeccionado por ella misma que Lambo no usaría ni muerto, pero que igual se probó para no hacer sentir mal a la mujer.

Bianchi: la muy dulce le dio un "Poison Cake" en toda la cara gritando "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ro-Lambo!".

I-Pin, su prácticamente hermana y compañera de sus propias aventuras en pañales, le dio el regalo que hasta ahora más le gustaba. Una cesta con dulces de uva de todo tipo, un libro sobre la electricidad (específicamente uno que necesitaba para los estudios) y también su Ramen especial. Si, su hermana amaba consentirlo en ese día junto con Fuuta, de quien sabía, vendría de visita justamente en la noche para poder celebrar con él su paso a la adultez.

Luego estaban Chrome y Len, quienes le dieron un regalo en conjunto. Un asombrosa chaqueta de cuero (sintético, le aclaro la latina antes de que se armara un desastre) con una que otra hebilla bastante asombrosa, y por detrás, la silueta de un toro bravo. Si no fuese porque es un macho que se respeta, hubiesen dado los tres saltitos de la alegría como si tuviesen cinco años.

De Kyoya no recibió nada, mucho menos lo vio. Mejor así, era el mejor presente que le podía dar.

Finalmente estaba Tsuna-nii. Quien primero que nada le dio un discurso bastante emotivo sobre la adultez y las responsabilidades de ser un adulto. Pero cuando vio la expresión de Lambo, simplemente sonrió paternalmente y le dio un abrazo al muchacho, diciéndole que mañana mismo tendría su primera misión de clase mayor, pero que hoy se dedicase a disfrutar.

Como segunda cosa como adulto. Lambo decidió salir a la calle SOLO, ya que siempre debía de salir por lo menos con un guardia por su seguridad. Pero como ahora es un adulto, puede salir solito y cuidarse de él mismo.

Quizás pensar eso fue su peor error. Pues aquí comienzan los problemas.

Durante su paseo, se topo con su "niñero" de tiempos viejos, Rauji de la familia Shimon. Como no se habían visto en un buen rato, se abrazaron como amigos del alma, un abrazo de machos cabe decir.

En la mente de Lambo, era como abrazar un panda. En la mente de Rauji, era como abrazar a una belleza. ¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo, ahora era legal. Más no tuvo tiempo de maniobrar algo, ya que el Bovino había desecho el abrazo **-De verdad me encanto volver a verte Rauji, pero deseo seguir mi camino, así que…-** más Rauji no se daba por vencido.

 **-Espera, no tienes porque apurarte ¿No quieres ir a comer algo? O podemos quedar en cenar juntos-**

 **-Quizás otro día Rauji. Si gustas, puedes venir a la mansión a celebrar con nosotros, es más, estoy seguro que si Tsuna no tiene problemas, puede venir toda Shimon** -Lambo ignoró el atisbo de decepción que reflejaban los ojos de Rauji **-Nos vemos-.**

" _Yare yare. Eso si que fue un poco raro_ " Ah ~ La juventud. No importa que edad tengas, depende de la mente de uno. No es como que mágicamente te vuelves un adulto responsable y sabio, es un largo camino en donde uno pierde la inocencia de a poco. Lambo, que siempre estuvo tras las alas de su querido hermano, no comprende este mundo lleno de cosas "legales". Y crean, será divertido ver que le pasa.

Su cumpleaños ya se estaba tornando un poco extraño. Con un guardia, la gente nunca le miraba, ahora que no lo tenía…

 **-Mira a ese pedazo de culo, me lo devoro entero ~-**

 **-¡Precioso! ¿A qué hora pasas por el pan?-**

 **-Que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre-**

 **-¡Decime como te llamas y te pido para reyes!**

 **-Nene, juguemos al 42. Vos te pones en 4 y yo en 2-**

Esa clase de "piropos" le decían desde hace 10 minutos y no entendía porque. Quizás simplemente eran unos enfermos mentales, asquerosos de mierda, pedofi-… No, el ya era un adulto, así que esa palabra no contaba.

Por otra parte, desde otro ángulo, tenemos a un ex Arcobaleno limpiando su motocicleta. Si, el mismísimo Skull de la Famiglia Calcassa estaba en medio de la calle lustrando su bella motocicleta, a la cual secretamente llamaba Antonieta, cuando uno de sus subordinados vestido igual que él (pero claro, era menos cool) le vino con un chisme.

 **-¡Jefe, jefe! ¿Adivine? La belleza que siempre tiene el orangután de guardia ¡Hoy no lo tiene!-** y con esa última frase logro captar la atención del asombroso Skull, quien se sacó el casco solo para ver incrédulo a su subordinado.

 **-¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?!-** inmediatamente salió corriendo dejando a Antonieta y al subordinado solos.

- **Así que… Por fin, solos-** le dijo el hombre a la moto. Pero esa ya es otra historia.

Skull corrió hasta la esquina buscando con la mirada aquella cautivadora imagen, que gracias a los dioses, no esta custodiada por un horrible troll aplasta cráneos. Pero con algo que no contó, es que aquella belleza estuviese siendo acosada por piropos subidos de tono ¡No lo podía permitir! ¡Como que era el grandioso Skull!

Inmediatamente y sin titubear, agarró a Lambo del hombro y lo empujo contra su pecho en señal de protección. Rápidamente los piropos cesaron, tal vez porque creían que Skull era el "dueño" de Lambo y no querían tener una pelea.

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

 **-…Si…G-Gracias Skull-**

¿Eh? Como es que sabía su nombre. Bueno, las opciones pueden ser obvias, después de todo era un motociclista muy famoso y que de seguro debió haberlo visto muchas de esas veces que ese desgraciado guardia le rompía lentamente los huesos.

Medio atontado, miró a su centro de atención solo para terminar cayendo en un detalle que siempre paso por alto… ¡Era el mocoso de Vongola! Como hacía tiempo que no lo veía su imagen simplemente se remontaba a un niño escandaloso y llorón, pero ahora… Dudaba seriamente de su heterosexualidad.

¿Quién no dudaría? Después de todo el chico tuvo un cambiazo. Si, era más bajo que él y se le notaba ligerísimos músculos, pero por sobre eso, ese rostro tan coqueto con esos ojos tan grandes y brillantes de un hermoso verde eléctrico y a parte, ese hermoso trasero (y principal parte del cuerpo que capto su atención) simplemente lo volvían loco. Lentamente, la mano que estaba en el hombro del azabache, fue bajando hasta quedar en las caderas y hacer leves presiones que incomodaban a Lambo, quien de a poco se empezaba a sonrojar.

De un fuerte golpe, arrojó a Skull a lo lejos y salió corriendo **-¡Espera Lambo! ¡Es legal!-**

Pero el ya adulto no lo escucho, más bien decidió seguir corriendo hasta que frenó del cansancio. Específicamente, frenó frente a un restaurante chino que conocía perfectamente. Por mera familiaridad entró, encontrándose frente a frente con el dueño del restaurante, y profesor como antiguo amor de su hermana. Fon… Solo Fon.

El chino lo miro unos segundos sorprendido solo para ir ante él y abrazarlo fuertemente- **Lambo, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-** tanto amor de repente shockeaba ligeramente a Lambo, quien lentamente se deshacía del abrazo.

 **-Gracias Fon. Personalmente, tengo un poco de hambre-**

 **-Mmm** -el chino miraba detenidamente a la vaca- **Yo también** ** _-"_** _Se me antoja ternera… ¿Eh?"_

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que una vez que algo es legal, uno muestra sus bajos instintos ¿No es así, Fon? Por que si, al asiático no le gustaba sentirse un pedofilo en cuanto empezó a tener cierto interés en cierta vaca, más cuando se sentía el padre de I-Pin y considerar mal el querer a la vaquita, pero ahora que alguien era mayorcito, se planteaba seriamente que I-Pin necesitaba una madre ¡Y que mejor madre que uno que conoce desde pequeños! No había fallas.

 **-Fon-** Lambo rió levemente- **Límpiate, estas babeando** -

La vergüenza enrojeció al chino al tiempo que se limpiaba la baba producto de sus fantasías sobre la noche de bodas. Esto a Lambo lo dejo en un estado dudoso, y algo en su pequeña conciencia le decía que saliera corriendo, pero estamos hablando de Fon… _" ¡CORRE! "_

Y haciéndole caso a su vocecita interna, salió del restaurante ante la decepción de Fon, quien no lo detuvo porque nuevamente se había metido en sus fantasías.

El día se estaba poniendo más raro y chocando su reloj ¡Avanzaba muy rápido! Maldición, a este paso no podría disfrutar del todo su primer paseo de adulto, menuda decepción...

 _Pss_

¿Eh? ¿Me hablan? ¡Digo! Le hablan a Lambo, quien será el que dice este extraño párrafo haciéndose pasar por un llamado discreto.

 _Pss_

Se ve quien lo dice tiene poca paciencia. Lambo inmediatamente busca el lugar de donde provienen los llamados misteriosos. ¿Y a donde llega? Al lugar más seguro del mundo. Un callejón abandonado.

Rápidamente la vaca adulta cae presa de un ligero miedo, que solo se incremente al ver como una extraña sombra negra se cernía sobre él como lobo a cordero. Pero gracias al sol (bendita sea esa estrella) pudo ver claramente quien era.

 **-¿M-M-Mammon?-** el azabache de ojos verdes simplemente estaba perplejo.

 **-Viper para ti, lindura-**

… Ok, puede que sea yo la que este narrando y escribiendo esto, pero ni yo entiendo esta actitud tan OoC.

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Dime, lindura. Quiero saber si alguna vez te planteaste tener un negocio-**

 **-¿Qué clase de negocio?-** esta bien que Lambo sea despreocupado, pero el chico no era demasiado estupido, y la palabra "negocio" viniendo de alguien de Varia, específicamente de ESE Varia, no atraía la confianza ni de un recién nacido.

 **-Ya sabes-** Viper hizo unos movimientos con las manos que incluían el famoso "mete, saca" **-Podríamos pasar de vez en cuando un buen rato…-**

 **-Ve al punto-** la brusquedad con la que lo dijo parece que no le gusto a Viper, quien le miro seriamente unos momentos para luego sonreír descaradamente.

 **-Se mi zorra, y no solo personal-**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-**

 **-Te he visto desde hace buen rato. Como te mueves, el tono de voz, como haces que alguien dude de su sexualidad. Si te pusiéramos un buen traje** **y el maquillaje adecuado** -le tomó el mentón delicadamente, como si le estuviese evaluando el rostro- **Si… Serías una excelente "acompañante nocturna"-**

Vaya, Lambo tenía tantas opciones en estos momentos, que no sabía cual elegir. Tenía:

 _a-Golpearlo fuertemente_

 _b-Matarlo_

 _c-Matarlo_

 _d- Matarlo_

 _e- Matarlo_

Y la lista simplemente continuaba con la misma opción. Pero mejor elegía la "a", no quería tener problemas…hoy.

Así que de una fuerte patada, encajada perfectamente en los hijos de Viper, logró soltarse de aquel desgraciado y salir huyendo.

 **-¡Ahg! ¡AH! NO LO ENTIENDO, ERES MAYOR, ES LEGAL-**

 **-No importa la edad, los intentos de prostitución o en si la prostitución no es legal-** un policía le apuntaba con arma a Viper **-Miembro de Varia Viper…-**

 **-Mammon para ti, sucio bastardo-**

 **-Lo que sea, igual quedas bajo arresto-**

 **-Mierda-** se agarró sus partes privadas y se acurruco en el suelo- **No de nuevo** -.

Correr, correr bien lejos era lo único que ocupada su mente en esos malditos momentos de adrenalina. Definitivamente ninguno de sus cumpleaños anteriores había sido así de raro ¡Y eso que vive en la Vongola! Hogar donde lo raro es que no pase nada raro. Mejor le iba frenando a su ritmo, ya sentía que perdía el aire.

Al detenerse por completo, respiro hondamente múltiples veces y se estiro un poco. Finalmente estaba en paz, así que ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Su error fue dar un paso adelante confiado. Para verse sumido en la oscuridad.

Mierda.

Al despertarse, lo primero que vio fueron un montón de maquinas brillando y haciendo ruiditos de maquinas, pues son maquinas ¿Ya dije maquinas? En efecto, eran maquinas, muchas maquinas.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un foco de luz dándole a él, dejándolo casi ciego. Luego, estaba la superficie en la que estaba acostado, suave y mullida, descontando que estaba encadenado firmemente a la superficie que hace poco estaba halagando.

Pasos. Unos pasos se dirigían ante él. Un rostro con lentes se hizo presente delante suyo, aunque tuvo que enfocarlo muy bien para poder ver quien era. Y al verlo, trago en seco.

Era Verde.

 **-Cuanto tiempo, vaca estupida-**

 **-Tiempo que disfrute, viejo Verde-** si, Lambo jamás olvidaría las veces que Verde lo raptó solo para hacerle experimentos. Lo de "viejo Verde" era un poco más nuevo, ya que desde los 13 años también le daba uno que otro toque que le incomodaba.

 **-Vaya, vaya. Y yo que quería decirte feliz cumpleaños. Bueno, ya te lo dije-**

 **-Suéltame ¡Ahora mismo!-**

 **-Lo siento, no puedo tomar enserio a alguien que se viste así-** y Verde le dio la misma mirada que le dieron todos con los que se topó en la calle hasta ahora.

Lambo reparó en sus ropas y pegó un grito idéntico a los de Tsuna al inicio y a lo largo del anime.

Llevaba un uniforme idéntico al de Kokuyo, aunque claro, con unas sugerentes modificaciones. La falda demasiado corta, medías hasta el muslo dejando a la vista una brecha de piel con unas botas negras con un ligero tacón. La chaqueta de la escuela con las mangas un poquitín más largas pero con la parte del torso muy corta, tanto, que con un ligero movimiento podría mostrar sus pezones. Bueno, el deseo del sucio de Varia se cumplió, ya parecía una zorra con esas vestimentas.

 **-¿¡Qué me hiciste bastardo mal nacido!?-** Lambo se empezó a mover frenéticamente ignorando que cada vez se veía mas sugerente. Los toques salvajes siempre excitaban más.

 **-¿Yo?-** el científico se hizo el inocente solo para burlarse de la vaca **-Nada, esto lo saque del armario de Chrome y su pareja. Aquí las únicas pervertidas son ellas** -se acercó más al ya adulto, para ponerse encima suyo- **Fue mi maquinaria quien te lo puso. Y viéndote más de cerca, no te queda nada mal-** Lambo se empezaba a asustar en serio, con cada centímetro que estaba más cerca ese enfermo.

En esos momentos se preguntaba ¿Y ahora quien podrá ayudarme? El pequeño estaba tan asustado que se olvidaba que era alguien que con un simple movimiento podía encajarle un buen "Impactrueno" en la mandíbula a ese viejo Verde.

Pero parece ser que ahora todo había terminado para él.

 **-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí, kora? ¡Verde!-** pero miren nada más que se me ocurrió escribir. Colonello hace su gran aparición.

Lambo lloraba de la alegría de verse salvado, ahora solo tenía que gritar que estaban allí. Más no contó con que el científico desgraciado le tapase la boca y tratase de inmovilizarlo. Estaban haciendo mucho ruido, ruido que uno podría mal pensar.

Esos mismo ruidos guiaron al rubiales a donde estaban Verde y Lambo, sin saber realmente que pasaba **-Oe Verde. Te vengo a devolver estas armas, necesitan una que otra modifica-** -pero al ver la escena, simplemente pudo tirar los artilugios al suelo y quedarse de piedra. Pues la escena en frente suyo podría pasar por una de un porno casero, pero se veía que no era del todo consentido, uno se daba cuenta por el pequeño azabache totalmente inmovilizado y atado a la cama.

Colonello no era estupido, pese a los chistes de rubios, él era muy inteligente. Y por eso, supo que lo que haría a continuación, muchas lectoras se lo agradecerían.

 _Censurado – No apto para menores – Fin_

Y no, quiero aclarar que no hubo ningún trio yaoi, Colonello le dio una paliza a Verde y salvó a Lambo. Yo solo lo aclaro.

 **-Muchas gracias, Colonello-**

 **-No hay nada que agradecer, kora-**

Y si, desgraciadamente las maquinas le habían destruido sus otras ropas (ordenes de Verde) así que se tenía que quedar con las del uniforme, pero Colonello, que es un noble soldado, le prestó su gran chaqueta militar para que se cubriera.

Ya era de noche, aunque aun estaba a tiempo de volver para la cena. Había sido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones.

 **-Quiero acompañarte a tu casa-**

 **-No es necesario-**

 **-Insisto, kora-**

Dios, a veces Colonello era como un cachorrito por lo terco, pero bueno, la mansión no debía estar tan lejos. De algún lugar Verde tiene que robar el wi-fi.

Estuvieron caminando unos momentos cuando al soldado se le ocurrió ver al ya no menor. La luna lo alumbraba perfectamente, lo hacía ver más hermoso, que estuviese usando su chaqueta solo lo hacía más adorable. Y con esa ropas, se lo comía entero… ¿Qué acababa de pensar?... Si ~ Completamente excitado en su cama y él viniendo a calmar sus más profundos y eróticos deseos… ¡Basta!... Con un traje aun más pequeño… ¡AHH!

 **-¡Lambo! S-Sabes algo, recordé que tengo que hacer una cosa, kora ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños!-** hacía ademanes de irse pero levemente Lambo lo evitaba.

 **-Yare yare, espera un momento, te devuelvo tu chaqueta-** ante la vista de Colonello, era como esos personajes moe del anime al desvestirse para tener ****

 **-¡No, déjalo! ¡Me la devuelves otro día! ¡Adiós!-** y se fue corriendo como sus entrenamientos se lo permitían.

Eso si que fue extraño.

Bueno, al menos pudo llegar a su casa tranquilo, y ágil como un ninja, logró llegar a su habitación a salvó para poder cambiarse.

Lo que no se espero es que, al estar sacándose la falda, una sombra le abrazó por detrás y lo tiro en la cama. No de nuevo…

- **Ciaossu** -

¡AH, ahora es distinto! Ya sabía el pequeño azabache que faltaba uno y justamente era el más badass de todos. Reborn.

 **-Reborn, que haces en mi cuarto-**

 **-Digamos que lo estuve pensando y me he dado cuenta que he sido muy egoísta-**

 **-Y te tomó más de veinte años descubrirlo, felicitaciones-**

 **-Cállate, vaca estupida. No me hagas enojar. Enojado…-** le dio un ligero mordisco al cuello de Lambo **-… No soy yo-**

Bueno, su cumpleaños se había transformado en una fecha traumatizante ¡Banzai!

 **-V-Volvamos a lo de egoísta-**

 **-Ah, cierto-** se acomodó en la cama, quedándose él sentado con Lambo sentado en sus piernas- **Lo que quería decir, vaquita torpe. Era que no hice lo correcto-** a cada palabra, apretaba un poquito más a Lambo contra su pecho y del shock, Lambo no podía hacer nada- **Ahora eres un adulto, y como tal, hay un mundo de adultos. Y yo…-** ahora sí, tumbo de nuevo a Lambo en la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo- **Te daré la bienvenida personalmente-** y la sonrisa sádica y lujuriosa se hizo presente en el rostro del de patillas.

Pero interrumpiendo el lemmon, Tsuna abrió la puerta de una patada y llevaba consigo… ¿Una manguera?

 **-¡Alto ahí!-**

 **-Ni lo sueñes Dame-Tsuna. Es legal-**

 **-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! ¡Aléjate de mi niño! Mal ex Arcobaleno Malo-** le apuntó al azabache mayor sin dudarlo- **Kyoya ¡Ábrela!-** y al parecer le acataron la orden, pues un intenso y potente chorro de agua salió, mojando al hitman, el cual empezó a bufar como gato y saltar como uno por toda la habitación tratando de escapar, hasta que finalmente logró salir por la ventana **-Y la próxima vez ¡Vaya a darle la bienvenida a su abuela!-** finalmente se calmo y miró al cumpleañero **-Lambo, pequeño, vistete, que dentro de poco cenamos-** y se fue, así como así.

Y a todo esto, Lambo solo pudo hundir su rostro en la almohada, pensando seriamente que ya no quería ser un adulto.

Pues es una pena, porque esta es su vida de ahora en adelante. Llena de momentos picarones y pensamientos extraños, así como nuevas responsabilidades como emociones. Si, la vida de adulto no es nada fácil y Lambo, desde ese día, lo acaba de comprobar. Pues que lastima por él, ya que solo le puede desear buena suerte y por supuesto…

 ** _҉ ~ ¡Buon Compleanno Lambo! ~ ҉_**

 _¿Review?_


End file.
